


Let Us Dance

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Confident Mileena, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Kung Lao is insecure, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Mileena loves to dance, Kung Lao never learned a dance that wasn't deadly.
Relationships: Kung Lao/Mileena, Liu kang/kitana (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Let Us Dance

Kung Lao never learned to dance. At least not in the way that Mileena dances. She dances with grace and joy. His dance is much more violent. His dance is meant to be deadly. Mileena can also dance deadly, much like him, but she also can dance like a child in a meadow. When Kung Lao and Liu Kang were children, the could dance in such a way. They would play like the children they were, but then Raiden had chosen them. One of them was to be the chosen one. Only one of them. 

Much time has passed since then. Now Liu Kang and him were brothers, and Liu Kang now had Kitana. They were close, and Kung Lao has become close to Mileena, Kitana's sister. At first, Kung Lao didn't know what to think of Mileena. She was definitely crazy, but now he sees that there is much more to her than that. She was erratic, but also intelligent, talented, and dangerous. She mimicked many different fighting styles by simply watching them be performed. Kitana could also do this. It was honestly breath-taking to watch Mileena train the way she did. She had to be one of the most dangerous woman in Outworld!

She was beautiful. He couldn't see it in the beginning, but she was indeed beautiful. He remembered following Liu Kang to Outworld. He remembered Liu Kang saying he was going with Kitana to the courtyard, he followed. He then was distracted by a wave of pink, Mileena. She dragges him away, giggling. They went into the surrounding city, and there they heard music. Upbeat, the very essence of Edenia woven into the music. Mileena took everyone's attention as she danced, giggling happily. A few joined her, but not Kung Lao. He didn't know how to dance the way she danced.

By the end of the evening, as Kung Lao and Mileena walked back to the palace, Mileena was curious on why Kung Lao didn't join her.

"Was there too many people? Are you a shy dancer?"

Kung Lao chuckles lightly, "I just don't know how to dance. Especially not like you. You're incredible."

Mileena grabs his hand, "I can teach you!"

"W-What?"

"I can teach you to dance! I'll show you the moves and you repeat!"

Mileena refused to take 'no' for an answer. She dragged Kung Lao back into the palace and into the unused ballroom. The floor was a marble, dusty from the years that have passed. Mileena has Kung Lao stand in place before she goes a distance away.

"Fighting is a lot like dancing! There's different styles and moves."

She takes a confident stance, feet at a even distance away from one another and her shoulders straightened. She twirls, she springs around almost like a flower in the breeze. Kung Lao is honestly taken back by her grace.

"See?"

"That was beautiful!"

Mileena breaks her stance to cover her mouth as she giggles, "Of course it is! Come, I'll teach you."

They spend a good three hours at practice. From how to move his feet, where his arms should be, and how to listen to the beat. Well, there wasn't a beat to follow, so Mileena told him to follow his heatbeat. And that would be difficult considering how fast it was beating.

"You're almost getting it."

He wasn't. 

"Don't lie! I've been tripping over my feet all evening! Look, I can barely stand straight now!"

Mileena sighs and shakes her head before grabbing his shoulders, "You have the correct stance, you know how to move your feet. You just keep treating it like you're going to fight someone!"

Mileena then gets an idea, "Wait a moment-"

Kung Lao is confused until Mileena takes his hands and leads him into the center of the ballroom.

"I have been going about this all wrong!"

She has Kung Lao get into position, "You know fighting. I know dance. You need someone to lead you, like how you were taught to fight."

They get close, Kung Lao's face becomes flustered. Mileena has only been this close to him a couple of times.

"I'll lead, you follow."

He nods, there wasn't much else he could do in response. He followed. His feet right after hers, their hands clasped together. Their hips swayed with the beat of their hearts. Kung Lao finally was starting to understand. He started to stop following Mileena's lead and follow his own. Mileena encourage him with a laugh and they danced. They danced until Kitana found them, smiling at them when she saw what they were doing. She even clapped. And as Mileena bowed playfully, so did Kung Lao.


End file.
